On Sleepless Nights
by Kyrie Sanctus
Summary: After a sleepless night, Torn and Jak share a moment before being interrupted. [JakTorn]


Title _On Sleepless Nights..._

Author _Kyrie-Sanctus_

Rating _PG-13 for cursing, homosexual relations and.. gasp, shirtless men._

Written _Friday, July 09, 2004 (Started at like 6 in the morning, finished at like 8..)_

Chapters _One-shot._

Summary _After a sleepless night, Torn and Jak share a moment before being interrupted. [JakTorn]_

Dedications _I dedicate this to EVERYONE WHO HAS WRITTEN A JAKTORN FIC BEFORE MEE!! YAAAAY!! I DON'T CARE IF IT SUCKED, OR ANYTHING, BUT I DEDICATE THIS TO YOU BECAUSE YOU INSPIRED ME!! YOU INSPIRED ME!!_

But specifically to Sabulana, Eva Kasumi, Krimzon 01 and Sweet-Suicide-41 and Maledicted Marina for being nice, reviewing my other fic, and for being the most inspiring of them all.

Disclaimers _Jak II es © to el Naughty Dog Inc., and all characters and other mess mentioned belong to them too.. I'm just borrowing them for the time being. If I get locked up in prison, let's just hope that you people enjoy my fanfics while **I **get injected with Dark Eco. ;; I'll suffer with ya, Jak!_

WARNING _YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. OFFICIALLY!! THERE IS CONTENT IN THIS STORY THAT MAY BE UNSUITABLE FOR CHILDREN AND HOMOPHOBES. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ARE UNFAMILIAR (OR AGAINST) THE NATURE OF A RABID FANGIRL WHO STAYED UP ALL NIGHT SKULLING DIET PEPSI._

If not. Please enjoy.

On Sleepless Nights...

He'd stayed up another long night, and as the sunlight filtered lazily through the blinds, he sighed, glaring down at the maps spread out before him. The room was empty, and silent, save for the sound of the fan in the corner and the snores floating in from the next room. Turning to the side, he eyed the single twin bed in the corner. Torn needed sleep. He knew he needed sleep. But he wasn't going to get it anytime soon.

Because he only had 15 minutes before the silence was shot by noises so loud that it was slaughtered like a Krimzon Guard pelted with a Vulcan Fury. And Mar knows those things hurt like a bastard. However, he wasn't expecting the silence to be broken by a different kind of noise--a rap on his door. He groaned and smoothed his hair back, a conditioned reflex, seeing as his hair normally never fell out of place. "Yeah?"

The doorknob jingled, and he groaned again, wishing the person on the other side of the metal had at least identified himself before trying to break in. He stood, smoothing down the material of the red drawstring pants he was wearing, usually for sleeping over comfort in one of this overnight thinking ordeals. He grabbed up a red t-shirt that was laying across another chair in the room and was preparing to slide it over his head when he opened the door to reveal a sleepy-eyed Jak.

"Why are you up?" The ex-Krimzon guard inquired, tossing the t-shirt aside, seeing as Jak was without-shirt as well. He hadn't noticed before, but since the teen had joined the Underground, his muscles had tightened exponentially. For a brief second, the redhead conspired whether or not Jak could hold his own sparring in Krew's clandestine Sparring Ring, but such thoughts were shattered by Jak's lazily sputtered answer.

Jak pouted, unbeknownst of his body's early-morning reactions. "Uhdunna." The elder elf had to admit, it was rather adorable. _In a, uh, not fruit kind of way, of course... _He mused to himself. Jak looked around the room, purse of lips ever-present. From the looks of the room--table lamp on, bed un-messed, and construed placed maps on the desk--and from the look of Torn's cerulean blue eyes--he hadn't been to sleep yet.

Keeping an eye on the blond, he scowled slightly. If he didn't have any business him, why was he here? He couldn't exactly make the connection that Jak was a frequent sleepwalker and was merely on a regular nightly visit--well, morning visit in this case--as he knew the male's sleep patterns, having shared a bunk bed or room with him frequently. (Ashelin and Tess had protested against either of the men spending the night near them. He understood, but they both knew quite well _he_ wasn't interested. He didn't quite know about Jak, but he did know that he'd had his eye on that mechanic girl for a long while.) "Why are you here, Jak?" He asked the same question as before, only wording it differently, this time adding more apparent annoyance to the mix.

"I saw your light on." Well, that was a blatant lie. It was impossible to see light coming through the metal door. However, he was a bit more than curious to wonder why the sleepy-eyed elf had to lie about his coming to see him--and speculating why he was pondering over Jak so damn much. Ripped once again by movement, Torn glanced over to see Jak sitting on his bed. _Now this, is fucking annoying. _He walked over.

Jak looked up sluggishly at the elder elf, whose hands had found his hips and whose glare and resumed all former animosity. "What the hell are you doing." This phase, a statement more than a question, was punctuated fiercely after each word, and had the blond not come to expect such harsh words, would have shaken him a bit--just a bit.

The renegade yawned and laid down, his head touching the pillow, his hair spilling out over it, creating a lovely yet tangled mess of blond. Angered enough as he was, he'd become frustrated with expecting an answer, Torn slammed the door shut on his way back to his desk. "Fine. Just fucking lay there."

Taking a seat back at his desk, Torn tried, in vein, to concentrate on the old brown papers laying there, which would have been made difficult by lack of sleep, even if there weren't slight moaning noises spewing from Jak's pretty lips as he laid on the rebel leader's hard mattress. He turned to him again, irritation clearly mapped on his now slightly flushed face.

He stood quickly, walking over to the bed with a heavy foot, although the normal resounding clunk of a boot was missing as he was barefoot, and snatched Jak up by his shoulders, shaking him fiercely, their faces hardly what you'd call an inch apart. "What the hell do you want from me?!" He growled, anxiously awaiting a reply.

And he got one. Not an the expected (nor desired) one, but a very surprising one. The second in command had an influx of wild thoughts before the action was over, and until he could finally again look into Jak's eyes.

After that unwelcome, yet slightly appealing kiss.

"I want you..." The blond trailed off, and Torn prayed that wasn't the end of his sentence. "To get some sleep!" He grabbed the elder man by the waist and pulled him to the bed on top of him, both releasing a sound of dismay as body struck body.

They laid there, just that way, for a moment, Jak's eyes shut tight in a victorious grin, and Torn, so red with fury that he couldn't think to act for a moment. However as the emotions subsided, neither moved, rebel sending renegade messages that he liked the position they were in. Maybe he did. But he sure didn't want him to know _that_.

Torn rolled off of Jak and laid beside him, folding his arms. "We'll have to 'wake up' in a minute, you know." Again, statements rather than questions, however, this one needed an answer. The blond nodded and pressed his face to the opposing bare chest. _Oh Mar. What's wrong with this kid anyway?! _However, before his mind could protest, his hands were intertwined in long, blond strands tainted with lime green. And he probably couldn't be happier.

Fuck it.

Until the harmony was shattered by noisy alarms, and the voice of a certain orange ottsel calling for his best friend.

Author's Note _I do believe Torn likes the word 'Fuck' now. He used it three times in this story fanfic... I likes me some JakTorn. That I do. That I do. Because Jak is so fookin' uke when he's not with Daxter. He's such a badass, but he's such an uke.. Doesn't quite make sense, does it?!_

By the way, did my fanfic make any sense to you? :: Crushes a can of Diet Pepsi and reaches for another... ::

Anyway, for those of you who did read Penitentiary_, I do plan on continuing it, but, differently than you'd imagine. I think, now that I've checked out more of the Jak 'n' Dax fanfiction on , that there are quite enough JakErol prison rape fics. XD If you wanna read that, go look fer 'em. But I have something in the JakErol state of mind in the works right now, and it'll be pretty good.. I hope original.. (I really had no idea everyone and their brother had written a prison rape fic..!!) But please don't give up hope.. XD I are luff many couplin's._

Until then... :: Hands out cookies. :: Err.. .. :: And milk. Y'know. To wash 'em down. :: Oh, yeah. And review. Please? I mean.. I'll give you another cookie? Leave nice comments, leave flames, leave your phone number (oO Okay, no, but if you have Jak's, by all means..)


End file.
